Boundaries
by The Dark Amethyst
Summary: A gripping tale of secrets, love, mystery and fantasy with exciting twists in a life filled with Boundaries. Detailed Summary inside
1. Prologue

**BOUNDARIES by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Introduction**

**HIS…**

His mother always told him to choose with his head and not with his heart. This has been the secret that led to the success of their kingdom. Bound by his duties he was not to do otherwise. But when the time came for him to rule and find a bride will he heed his mother's advice? Now when he met someone who may have awakened his heart, will he choose to fight or will he in turn make a sacrifice?

**HERS…**

It was not her choice. It never was. Forced to hide and live in fear, she refused to draw attention to her existence. She was never to set foot outside the confines of her sanctuary. But when love, as she least expects, comes knocking, will she let it in? Bound by reality, will she learn to make a stand? Will she take a chance? Or will she once again let someone else make the choice, when the choice should have been hers- a decision that should be left in her hands?

_**A gripping tale of secrets, love, mystery and fantasy with exciting twists in a life filled with Boundaries.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

* * * * *

**PROLOGUE**

` It was a cold night.

The eerie atmosphere enveloped the whole forest. Its darkness spreads over the vast area where trees violently sway with the strong wind, its branches threatening to break any moment.

A thundering sound echoed throughout the deep forest followed by a blinding flash of light as it, for a mere second, appeared in the blackness of the northern sky.

Once more, there was another roar of thunder, louder, longer.

Lightning struck one of the trees and its branch lit up into flames, the only light in the total darkness.

Suddenly, two horses appeared, each passenger carrying with them two torches that somehow emitted enough light for them to see the next three feet of the path they were taking.

The passengers wore hooded cloaks, shielding their faces and bodies from the stinging air that blows to their faces.

"We must hurry. It would not be long before it rains," the man leading the path said in a husky voice. He was clearly exhausted from their trip.

The other one replied, his voice evidencing his weakening stamina, "I agree."

"We have done this for quite some time now, my student, but not in the weak condition that we are in. Can you keep up?"

The hooded figure at the back, nodded. "I must." He moved his head as if speaking to someone behind him. "Hold on tight."

"Yes," a small voice replied filled with apprehension.

Both men threw their torches and without hesitation, drove their horses into a sprint, accelerating their speed as they try to beat the storm that was closely coming in.

They were running out of time. They had to get out of the forest before the rain starts for it would be harder for them to travel in the wet. It was also imperative for them to get to the other side before the stroke of dawn when the sun's light hits the horizon.

And right now, they were running behind schedule.

The man in front was clearly familiar with the surroundings as if it was his home where he could walk around without even looking, every space and tree buried in his subconscious.

The other one though, who was trailing behind, was having a hard time catching up. He seemed to be familiar with the place but not enough to calm his nerves. And exhaustion added to his burden.

"Lad, just concentrate. You've done this before." The more experienced man said loud enough for the other to hear amidst the noise of the hooves hitting the ground in perfect rhythm.

The other tried to remember his lessons and relaxed his muscles relying only to his instinct and memory. He knew he also needed a little luck.

He could feel the rush, the adrenaline. And when he succumbed to his senses, his eyes could somehow picture the trees' figures in the dark. The outline was a little blurry but more than enough for him not to hit any branch while riding.

The older man heard the change in the horse's pace and he smiled proudly.

And then it rained. Huge raindrops fell from the sky until it was pouring hard. The wind was stronger as well. From time to time lightning struck, and it gave them light even only for a second so they could absorb their surroundings until finally returning to total darkness.

"We're almost there."

They skidded to a stop in front of a huge tree, its empty and bony branches sticking up to the sky and behind it was a huge mountain. The tree was the tallest in the area. They dismounted from their horses and guided the animals beside the huge tree where, hidden from view behind the other trees identical to the first, was a small cave, its hole big enough to fit a horse.

They went inside. One of the men entered first guiding his horse then the other followed, with him was the small figure of a child, and his horse at his trail.

The inside of the cave was in complete darkness. Extending his one hand to his side, he could feel the rough walls as they proceeded to enter the narrow pathway. After which, he felt the wall disappear.

The man in front fidgeted with something on one side of the wall and quickly the place lit up.

The other stood, his face hidden from view, but his posture showed he was surprised. "I never knew something quite like this." It was big enough inside and in every ten feet a lamp hangs in either side of the walls that automatically lights up whenever the very first candle near the entrance is lit. It was warmer inside like there was another different world away from the raging storm. There was a sense of security and warmth that was beyond words or comprehension. It was… magical.

About eighty feet ahead from where they stood was another narrow dark path.

"That path will lead us to the border. No one knew of this except for your father, your mother and myself. And now that you know, _you_ must keep this a secret. The same goes for you little Miss." He said looking at the child with them. After which he shook off his cloak and let them dry beside him. His features indicated that he was a man in his thirties, strong built and with eyes as deadly as a hawk. He grew a beard with his dark brown hair hanging above his neck.

The other also took of his cloak and revealed a face of a young man, his black hair unkempt and his onyx eyes carefully scanning the inside of the cave. The rocks glittered in the light. He approached one wall, examining its exterior and he saw, embedded in the hard surface were small shining stones. _Diamonds?_

He faced the other man who was helping the young girl escape from her wet cloak. Her short auburn hair hang loosely above her neck and her curious emerald eyes was also searching the place, wondering.

"Are these…?" he started but he saw the look on the other man's face and decided to postpone his inquisition. He approached the little girl and asked, "Do you feel fine, Sakura?"

"I'm scared, Onii-chan," she said, her sad green eyes shining in the dim light.

He felt his heart tightened. He knew what will happen and he felt helpless.

"Touya…"

Touya looked up and he met his master's gaze with intensity. "I know master. I know."

The Master went over to Sakura and caressed her short hair as he murmured, "Sakura," he said his voice gentle like a father to his child, "you must be strong."

He saw the child nod and hugged her tightly. The child reciprocated his embrace, her small arms wounding around his neck. When he let go, he searched Touya's eyes and knew how he felt. He was about to say something but the younger man read his mind.

"It is time." Touya supplemented and he looked away trying to hide his emotions.

The Master stood up and without warning hugged the younger man tightly. They let go of each other and quietly led Sakura to the narrow path, their cloaks in hand. They left the horses and proceeded to the dark pathway.

The Master took one of the lamps and proceeded first followed by Sakura and then by Touya. Touya was able to squeeze himself to the small opening feeling the walls touching his arms as he continued to enter deep into the narrow pathway.

There was a fork in front of them and the Master headed left and they followed. Their steps eventually led to a downward slope, the ground slippery as they slowly descended further and further into the cave.

"Onii-chan," Sakura's voice broke the silence. "Something wet fell on my hair."

Touya looked up and he too felt droplets landing on his face from the ceiling of the cave.

The Master turned. "We're almost there. We are now crossing the Monsoon River."

Touya's eyes widened with surprise. Crossing the River? He could not hide his bewilderment until finally the information sank in and he gasped. Then it's true? There really is an underground passage across the borders. "It was not just a rumor?" he exclaimed in incredulity.

"To see is to believe." His Master said in finality and was now quickening his pace.

The younger ones followed suit. The path was now leveled and they found themselves free from the trap of the claustrophobic atmosphere they were in. They could now smell the trees and the flowers. They could finally hear the sound of the river. They made it.

They saw the Master came to a halt. He turned and said, "We're going up." He gestured towards the holes in the walls that were meant for climbing.

Touya kneeled and Sakura wrapped her small arms around his neck as he holstered her up on his back. He breathed in deeply and slowly made his trek up the walls making sure to keep a tight grip on the holes. He saw his Master climbed behind him. After awhile, Touya found himself at the very top and accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling. He stretched his right hand and began looking for the opening. He felt it and he pushed hard. The door slowly opened and he found the evening sky staring down at him, stars twinkling in the night. He pushed himself out.

Putting Sakura down, he observed his surroundings looking for any sign of life. They were in an open field, tall grass surrounding the door, hiding it from passersby's view. He saw his Master locked the door back on its place and he found that the door was in the same texture and shade as the color of the muddy ground they were standing on.

On his right was a sea of flowers all in different shades. He also saw fireflies flying gaily in the night. Sakura ran excitedly smelling the flowers and lying on her back feeling relaxed.

"Sakura," the Master called. "We have to go."

Sakura looked up with sad eyes. They silently made the trip to the far left of the field towards the tall trees. The master held the lamp in front him, the small object giving off enough light to see where they were going.

They stopped short when they saw a carriage pull up in the entrance of the forest. A man in his late thirties descended from the carriage. Afterwards an older woman in her late fifties descended and she spoke quietly to the driver on her left hand held a lamp.

The Master went to meet them. They talked quietly that lasted for about twenty minutes. Touya and Sakura remained hidden from view until their Master beckoned them to come near. At first the new arrivals were surprised and then their eyes were replaced by sadness.

The Master spoke. "Touya, Sakura, this is Mr. Takeshi Kigara, a very very good friend. This is Mrs. Sai Ling and this is Mr. Ken Ling. They work for Mr. Kigara" When their names were announced they bowed courteously.

It was almost dawn and the Master nodded to both of them.

They knew what he meant and hesitantly Sakura stepped away from Touya towards the strangers. Mr. Kigara's eyes held Touya's and said firmly and with deep sincerity, "I will take care of your Sister, this I promise you."

Touya nodded and dropped his face to hide the tears that were starting to form. After this, who knows how long he will be able to see his sister again. Or will he even see her again.

Sakura could not contain her tears and she ran to back to hug her brother. She was shaking her head and Touya hugged her back as tightly as he could. "I'll come back for you. When it's all over I'll come back for you."

Sakura buried her face on his chest. "I'll be waiting."

"Do you have it with you? Keep it safe, Sakura."

Sakura took the thin bag that was tied inside her cloak and he showed it to Touya. There was a red ribbon on the bag. "I will keep this safe. I will not fail you and Master. I will not fail our Father and Mother. I will not fail."

With determination she walked towards the Master. He smiled and she nodded. "Takeshi." He held out his hand and the other reached for it. They shook hands firmly.

"Be careful, Seiji." Takeshi Kigara's eyes were filled with worry.

The Master, Seiji Yamato, laughed aloud. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

Kigara couldn't help but grin. "Just the same, be careful."

He held out his hand and Sakura took it. They boarded the carriage and just like that they went their separate ways, leaving no trace of the encounter, the carriage slowly disappearing from view and the two men went back to the dark forest that suddenly enveloped their moving frames until finally they were lost in sight.

* * * * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading! This is my first Fanfic so please R&R!


	2. Desire

**BOUNDARIES by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Introduction**

**HIS…**

His mother always told him to choose with his head and not with his heart. This has been the secret that led to the success of their kingdom. Bound by his duties he was not to do otherwise. But when the time comes for him to rule and find a bride will he heed his mother's advice? Now when he met someone who may have awakened his heart, will he choose to fight or will he in turn make a sacrifice?

**HERS…**

It was not her choice. It never was. Forced to hide and live in fear, she refused to draw attention to her existence. She was never to set foot outside the confines of her sanctuary. But when love, as she least expects, comes knocking, will she let it in? Bound by reality, will she learn to make a stand? Will she take a chance? Or will she once again let someone else make the choice, when the choice should have been hers- a decision that should be left in her hands?

_**A gripping tale of secrets, love, mystery and fantasy with exciting twists in a life filled with Boundaries.**_

* * *

**-Desire-**

The sun was rising. It was another beautiful day. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she stretched her muscles and yawned. She laid on her back quietly, trying to recollect last night's dream.

It was the same dream every night. It was the time when he parted with her brother, when Mr. Kigara adopted her and when she looked back and saw their retreating figures until finally they were gone. How long has it been? Was it already 10 years? She felt the wave of sadness crept in and she shook it off. No, I must be strong.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Upon hearing the voice, she jumped out of her bed and dressed hurriedly. She almost got used to it. Every morning it never fails to disturb her slumber. Luckily, she was already awake. She slid on her blue dress; it was made of ordinary cotton. The plain designs hint that it was only of low quality.

"SAKURA!"

She quickly left her room and almost flew down the stairs right where Mistress Kigara was waiting for her.

"Finally! What took you?" she appraised Sakura's appearance and sighed. "Go out to the garden and bring some white lilies. We will be having our breakfast earlier than usual. The girls and I will be out for the whole day. We will be having tea with Mrs. Montgomery. We will also be coming home late since the Kings invited us for dinner. So I will leave you in-charge of the household."

Sakura nodded, politely. So they would be gone the whole day _and _night. Sakura felt her insides jump in celebration. She will have this day all to herself! This very day! What a coincidence. It was what she desperately need.

" Well?" The Mistress's voice broke into her reverie that she quickly curtsied and left the house. When she found herself in the large garden in front of the Mansion, she breathed in heavily feeling the morning air as it fills her lungs that she could not suppress a sigh of satisfaction. This is what she loved. It was the feel of the wind in her hair, in her face; the sun's delicate rays all over her skin. It was a refreshing feeling and it warmed her. Then the Mistress words came back to her and she hurriedly bent over to gather some lilies. When she was finished she went back inside. The girls were already sitting at the long table, Michiko and Hayako on the left, Mistress Kigara at the center. With haste, she put the lilies on the vase and placed them at the center of the table, taking her seat at the Mistress's right side when she was through.

Mrs. Ling arrived with breakfast and they quietly ate their food. Sakura looked at the girls and she wondered why they were so quiet. Usually they would tease her and would make her life a living hell. But now? The Mistress, too, seemed quiet.

Sakura remembered the time when there were five people on the table and she missed Mr. Kigara so much. It has been two years since he passed away. He had been good to her and he was like a father-figure that Sakura needed while she was growing up though she could not say the same to Mistress Kigara. He helped her in her lessons and she was home schooled together with her two little girls. He taught her art, music and tells her great tales along with Michiko and Hayako. She was fond of him and she was heartbroken when she found out that he had a terminal disease… that he would soon die. It was months of pain and agony until finally he was laid to rest at the back of the Mansion, where there was a burial site together with his great ancestors.

After that, everything was never the same.

The Mistress and the girls never really liked her. When she first came into the house the Mistress was furious with Mr. Kigara. He explained that she was a daughter of a friend who just died and she had no family and no place to go. It was partly true, Sakura had thought, but the Mistress was firm. She would ignore Sakura and would sometimes make her do hard chores when Mr. Kigara was not around. Mrs. Ling could do nothing about it and Sakura begged not to let Mr. Kigara know. He had been really nice to her and she didn't want to cause trouble to his family.

The two girls also envied Sakura and didn't like her at all. They would tease her and play pranks on her.

And the worst part of all, she was never allowed to go outside the gates of the Mansion. It was something that Mr. Kigara explained to her when she wanted to come to town. She was also not allowed to show herself to anyone else except to the household and to let others know where she live or that she even exist. He also briefed everyone. Though they were curious, out of respect, they obeyed. Even the Mistress and the girls did not cross the rule and up to this day Sakura had never attended any parties, or went to town or met anyone else except Mr. and Mrs. Ling, the three household help and the Kigara family themselves. One exception would be Miss Gates, the teacher, who was also told of the rule but because of her sixty -year age she passed away five years back.

And whenever a ball is held in the Mansion, Sakura would be locked up inside her room until the party was over. She cried and cried. She wanted to be around people, to meet others.

Mr. Kigara had comforted her. "Forgive me, dear Sakura but please understand. It was a specific instruction from Seiji that you should remain hidden in this household until it was safe for you. You have a duty to fulfill, you know that." Sakura looked up to his soft eyes and slightly nodded.

"Sometimes I think," he said in a low voice more to himself, "that this task is too much for a young girl like you." He met her sad eyes and she could see that he was hurting, too. "You're thirteen and yet you cannot enjoy life the way it should be enjoyed." He hugged her and it comforted Sakura. "Patience, my child and everything will fall into place. Just be strong."

Sakura smiled her warmest smile as she returned his hug. She could feel his love, like a father to his child. And she was happy for it was enough for the moment.

But now that he was gone, she could feel the emptiness in her heart. Mrs. Sai was there and Mr. Ling had always been good to her. But she knew she wanted more.

After breakfast the girls and the Mistress quickly took their bonnets and left while Sakura watched from the door together with Mrs. Ling, Wendy and Lisa, the two household maids and Tony, the Mansion's gardener.

When the carriage was finally out of sight, Mrs. Ling turned to Sakura and smiled her motherly smile that Sakura grew to love. "Happy Birthday, my dear Sakura." She greeted as she hugged the small figure of the girl she took care for 10 years. "I would have come to your room earlier but the Mistress was in a very bad mood this morning."

Sakura beamed. "Its okay, Mrs. Sai."

Wendy, Lisa and Tony also greeted Sakura and she thanked them wholeheartedly.

"You're eighteen already! _Eighteen! _How quickly time passes!" But she grew sad when she added, "You should be having a ball right now, your very own coming out party! But instead you are stuck here, in this house that lost any life that it used to own." Then an idea struck her. "What is it Sakura?"

"What what?" she looked puzzled.

"What is it," she began, "the one thing you desire most? I will give it to you whatever it is as long as it is in my capability."

Sakura was surprised by what she heard. She was about to answer but she hesitated. "I cannot ask for it. It would put you in trouble."

"Have no fear. But it seems I have already guessed what it was you wanted to convey. Stay here." She pulled up her skirt and ran to the quarters. When she came back she was holding a piece of paper rolled and secured in red ribbon.

Sakura took it and when Mrs. Sai told her to open it, she did. It was a map. A map of the Town! "It's Town Square! Miss Sai…" she could not put into words what she felt and she hugged her so tight the old woman could barely breathe.

"There, there child. Now up you go, you will only have a day. Spend it well."

Sakura squealed and hurriedly bounced back to her room. It was one of the happiest days of her life!

* * *

His amber eyes stared at the vast garden outside his castle, his gaze slowly absorbing the view, the clear water gushing out of the huge water fountains at the center of which stood a statue of a goddess holding an elegant pot as she pour the contents off the pot. And out from the elegant object flows clear water. The pillars were situated gracefully and the marble statues that stood in every corner of the castle were polished by the workers. The garden, with the assorted flowers, was now being tended by the gardeners as the maids kept every part of the castle tidy and in order. He could hear the Madam giving orders.

The activity somehow lifted his mood and at the same irritated him. He had always wanted to do something but never got the chance to do it. Why not now?

"Syaoran."

At the sound of his name, his amber orbs looked up to meet the other's sapphire ones. "What is it, Eriol? I'm busy." He snapped.

"Busy?" he looked skeptical. "You're just sitting there, moping."

Syaoran glared at his friend. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. His eyes were full of determination and his smile suddenly turned sinister, a plan forming in his head. "You know what?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"You're just the person, I need."

And with that he pulled Eriol out of the veranda and back into his room, closing the door and pulling the curtains to hide them from view.

* * *

Town Square was the biggest town in the Li Empire. From textiles, to carved woods, to antiques, furniture, and edibles, there is nothing that one cannot find in Town Square. And as Sakura watched the busy people of the town she could not help but feel mesmerized. The interaction, the familiarity, the camaraderie and of course, the competition. Everything was new to her, here in this noisy, lively little town. Of course, little was an understatement. She found a beautiful angel carved in wood and decided she should bring some treats to Mrs. Sai and the others. She searched for any rare finds and some cute little trinkets. She couldn't help but remember what happened a few hours back.

After she packed her few belongings and her allowance money she had been keeping all this time, money that Mr. Kigara had given her monthly which she had never used being always confined at home, as well as the satin bag with red ribbon that she had to carry with her wherever she goes, she danced down the stairs and bade goodbye to the others.

"Remember Sakura to always be in your guard. Do not trust strangers and please do not lose this map. I don't want you getting lost in town. Do you understand?" Her eyes were firm and her voice authoritative.

"Yes Ma'am!" She could not help but feel delighted. Finally, at long last.

"I'll walk you to the gates." Mrs. Sai said. And they left, Sakura feeling light-headed and very much excited.

She took the map out of her bag and scanned the area. Where would she go next? She had bought quite a lot already and she stashed all of them in her bag that was slid across her chest. She heard a commotion by the fruit stand. She hastily put the map inside her bag and decided to see what was going on. A crowd was forming and there at the center were a group of men fighting. They were at each other's throats, thrashing and punching each other on the face.

No one dared to intervene until finally the soldiers came. The crowd dispersed quickly when they heard the soldiers, not wanting to be involved in any complications. Everyone was going in all directions that Sakura felt someone bumped her that she fell face first to the ground. She tried to sit up when someone suddenly pulled her bag that had slid off to her neck. She watched in horror as the man in white shirt and dark brown cloak ran away with her belongings. And her eyes grew even wider in panic as she realized that the satin bag was inside the stolen bag. She quickly stood up and ran after the man, shouting, "Thief! Help!" but the soldiers were still busy handling the fight that no one noticed her predicament. The street vendors just stared at her as she hurried past them. She saw the man turn on one corner and she followed suit. Her mind was blank except for the thought that she had to retrieve her bag, no matter what.

* * *

Syaoran could not help but smile at the look of Eriol's face when he told him of his plan. It took him sometime to make Eriol understand and to help him escape.

"You are crazy, Syaoran. You know you are not allowed to leave the castle unsupervised."

Syaoran heaved a sigh. "Which is why you are here, my dear trusted friend? You will distract everyone in this household. You are cunning, you are of authority and you are certainly… a good liar." A hint of mockery in his voice.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know I'm all that, but why? Why go out? What is it that you seek?"

Syaoran stood for a moment contemplating on how he was going to explain it to his friend. "In plain words, Eriol, I want to see the outside. I want to observe in my own eyes how the people live, their worries, their joy, I want to _understand_." He shook his head in a helpless gesture. "You may think this is just a childish whim, but for a long time I wondered how can I govern the people when I cannot even understand them at all. I need to blend in and somehow for just a moment be _one_ of them."

Eriol looked at his friend for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then scratching his head in exasperation he said, "Fine, go. I'll take care of everything."

Syaoran patted his friend's back and exclaimed, "I know I could count on you."

Eriol smiled wryly. "Yeah, yeah."

"And by the way, when I get back I will give you one relaxing day off. You looked beat. That is a promise." And with that Syaoran hurriedly changed his clothing missing the expression that appeared in Eriol's face. Then it disappeared and he was back to his old self, scheming on his own on how to make it a lot more fun for him as well. Syaoran listened as Eriol polished the details of Syaoran's plan.

And now Syaoran was in Town Square, he wore a plain white shirt with long sleeves and a maroon vest, his black pants hanging on his feet; he looked like any other ordinary individual in town. But as he was walking, he heard the sound of soldiers coming from behind that he quickly ducked to a dark corner and headed deeper into the alley.

"Call for reinforcements!" one called. "These men are creating a lot of trouble."

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain was still giving orders but Syaoran was no longer interested in hearing any of them. He decided to go through the alley and come out at the other side of town. He has a very good sense of direction and if he concentrated on the image of the map that Eriol showed him earlier he would not get lost. The alley was deserted. It was the back of old warehouses and apartments.

"Please!"

Syaoran heard a female's voice. He followed the voice and he saw as he hid from view, a young girl. She was frightened. And a man, his face with a smug expression, holding a brown bag on his left hand.

"You really did follow me. Are you not even scared?" he said keen on scaring the young girl even further.

"Please sir," she pleaded "just give my bag and I will hand over to you all the money that I have."

The man laughed aloud. "Why would I? If you wanted it badly then it would mean there is something valuable in it."

She looked at him sharply and then gazed back at her bag. "It's valuable to _me_, but that doesn't mean it will hold the same value to you." She stressed the word _me_ as if to indicate it meant sentimental value.

The man still laughed, unaffected. "If you want it," he said playfully with a wicked smile, "then come and get it."

She braced herself and ran to the man tugging the brown bag from his grip. The man caught by surprised, pushed her aside so easily that she fell to the ground. He laughed again.

Syaoran had enough.

"You there!" the man looked up and saw Syaoran.

He revealed himself from the shadows, his hands clenched into a fist. He raised his right hand, moving his middle and index finger, beckoning the man to attack. With eyes full of fury, he stood there, waiting, waiting for the man to make the first move so Syaoran could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Meanwhile, the young girl stared at Syaoran, surprised by his sudden appearance, her expression questioning, who is he...?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading! This is my first Fanfic so please R&R! For constructive criticisms please be gentle.


	3. Encounter

**BOUNDARIES by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Introduction**

**HIS…**

His mother always told him to choose with his head and not with his heart. This has been the secret that led to the success of their kingdom. Bound by his duties he was not to do otherwise. But when the time came for him to rule and find a bride will he heed his mother's advice? Now when he met someone who may have awakened his heart, will he choose to fight or will he in turn make a sacrifice?

**HERS…**

It was not her choice. It never was. Forced to hide and live in fear, she refused to draw attention to her existence. She was never to set foot outside the confines of her sanctuary. But when love, as she least expects, comes knocking, will she let it in? Bound by reality, will she learn to make a stand? Will she take a chance? Or will she once again let someone else make the choice, when the choice should have been hers- a decision that should be left in her hands?

_**A gripping tale of secrets, love, mystery and fantasy with exciting twists in a life filled with Boundaries.**_

* * *

**-Encounter-**

"You there!" the man looked up and saw Syaoran.

He revealed himself from the shadows, his hands clenched into a fist. He raised his right hand and index finger as he beckoned the man to attack. With eyes full of fury, he stood there, waiting, waiting for the man to make the first move so Syaoran could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Meanwhile, the young girl stared at Syaoran, surprised by his sudden appearance, her expression questioning, who is he?

"Why do you care?" the man spit his words in anger. "Do you even know her? Why don't you mind your own business?"

"_This _is my business." He replied calmly. Because this is my Empire, he added silently.

The man, leaped and attack Syaoran by attempting to hit his face with his large fist, Syaoran ducked in reflex and smiled at him. "Too slow."

Using his left leg he turned and kicked the bigger man right in the middle of his abdomen. The man staggered to maintain his balance and once more recklessly tried to punch Syaoran. Syaoran on the other hand, effortlessly avoided his attack and with no intention to drag the fight any longer, he stepped his right foot forward bending his body and extended his right hand delivering a nasty blow straight to the other man's chest. The man's eyes widened until he tumbled to the ground, moaning, until finally, he lost consciousness.

Syaoran exhaled, calming his nerves and muscles, as he looked at the man's unmoving figure. In his peripheral vision, he saw the girl. She was still sitting on the floor, her eyes fixed on his face. He heaved a sigh. Now what?

He took the bag lying beside the man and handed it over to the girl. "I believe this belongs to you, Miss."

It seemed the girl was still in shock for she did not extend her hand to receive it.

"U-hum!" Syaoran made the sound to catch her attention. He was getting tired of his position. This seemed to have worked as she broke out of her daze and quietly took the bag, but her eyes never leaving Syaoran. This made him uncomfortable. He didn't pay much attention to her as he turned and started to leave.

He heard her opening her bag and she breathed a sigh of relief. Syaoran was about to turn to another corner for the exit when he heard her scream. He froze and quickly went back by her side, thinking the man had regained consciousness. He saw the figure was still unmoving on the floor so he looked at her questioningly. She had poured all the contents of her bag on the floor, a small box, a pendant, a brooch, carved woods of different figures and many others. He saw her clutch a satin bag to her chest; it was thin and the size of a hand, but her eyes was still searching in panic.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"My map…," she looked up and met his amber orbs. "I lost my map." She was near to tears and she was starting to panic. He could hear her murmuring to herself. "What am I going to do, how can I get home? And to think I have poor sense of direction. I'm doomed."

Syaoran debated on whether he should just hand her over to the soldiers who would escort her home. "The station is nearby I can lead you the way."

"No!" her eyes were now frightened. "Please don't."

Syaoran wondered at her reaction. "They would not hurt you, you know."

"I know that."

"It's better than trying to find your way home yourself."

The young girl seemed to be in deep thought. Then she looked at him with new determination but at the same time with uncertainty. "You could help me."

"WHAAAT?" He just saved her life, gave her belongings back and now she wants him to escort her home? Who was he? Her personal bodyguard?

"Don't you think you're asking too much?" he said, his tone unfriendly.

She pleaded. "I don't know anyone in town. And I can never, _ever_ ask the help of soldiers. Please. If its money you want-"

Syaoran was offended. "I don't need your money." He started to leave.

"Then please, out of being ummm…" she searched for words, "a good Samaritan?" Syaoran did not stop walking. "_Please_." She ran in front of him. "I desperately need your help." She was already crying.

Syaoran cringed. Darn. He actually made her cry. After a moment's silence, "Fine!" he said aloud, angry. "I'll help you." He felt like kicking himself.

He saw her smile in gratitude. "Thank you." She bowed and went back for her things and hurriedly went after Syaoran who was walking briskly to the exit.

She was beside him and matching his pace. "Where do you live?" he asked. He felt her tense. He stopped and stared at her. "If I were to take you home, you have to tell me where you live, you know."

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as if talking somehow was a great effort for her. "Melrose Road. Kigara Estate."

Syaoran raised his brow. "Kigara? Sir Takeshi Kigara's Estate?"

The girl was panicking. It seemed that she was hoping the name would not be familiar to him. Her hope was in vain. He knew every wealthy citizens of the Empire and Takeshi Kigara is not just any wealthy citizen, he was an official of high stature. "Are you his child?"

The girl once more pleaded, "Please don't ask any more questions."

Syaoran was taken aback. She was right though, it was none of his business. He was starting to get annoyed by all this secrecy, but he had promised and he was not about to break his word. He started his pace. The girl sighed when she realized he was no longer asking her questions.

"Do you know how far it is from town?"

"Yes. I walked the whole way." She said matter-of-factly.

He turned to her. "You _walked_?"

She nodded as if she did not understand why he would give her such reaction. "I wanted to stretch my legs. And I was hoping," she paused, "we could do the same?"

Annoyed, Syaoran replied. "I don't mind."

He was skeptical. Kigara Takeshi's daughter was _walking _to town, with no chaperon. The Kigaras have come from a very rich lineage. Even if he had passed away, it could not be possible that they have become financially incapable. Unless…

He took a peek at the girl walking beside him. Her short auburn hair, her fair complexion, her facial structure, he took everything into memory and then tried to recall Takeshi Kigara's features that he had become so familiar with considering all the gatherings they had attended together.

It was very unlikely. There was no resemblance at all. He took into consideration the clothes she was in. It was not what a lady of status would choose to wear, heck much less in public.

Syaoran concluded that she was probably someone working for the Kigara's. Probably a daughter of the housekeeper, sneaking out to town or out on an errand for the first time, seeing how she seemed to be ignorant with everything in town.

He wondered why he was very much intrigued by this girl. He could not understand her at all. And he could not understand why he would even want to understand her.

They passed by the large food market and were heading to the other side of town where they could take the path to Melrose Road. They were about to pass through the Town Circle, which was situated at the town's center when the girl suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"What now?" he asked, wearily. She was standing there, gaping at something that caught her attention, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

He followed her gaze. It was the Fountain of Hope. They were already at Town Circle where the beautiful fountain stood. It was also known as a wishing fountain, similar to the concept of a wishing well. A beautiful angel, her wings spread as if she was about to ascend to heaven, her arms outstretched above her head. It was said that she was the messenger of hope, that she carries all the hopes and wishes of the people to heaven to be heard and to bring them to reality.

The girl went near the fountain and sat on its edge, extending her arms as she scooped the water in her hands, feeling its cool water in her skin. It seemed that she was very much fascinated with it, her eyes lost in thought. She must have remembered something that brought a smile on her lips. Then she looked up at Syaoran, with gentle eyes she asked, "Have you heard of the story of the Forbidden Lovers?"

* * *

Mistress Kigara was sitting opposite Mrs. Montgomery on a small round table with Mrs. Sayouji on her right and Mrs. Han on her left. The girls were on the other table along with the other ladies' children who were also in their early years of adulthood.

Mrs. Montgomery took a sip of her freshly brewed Jasmine Tea. "Have you heard the news?" She asked as she put her cup down on the saucer. "Mrs. Daidouji will be paying the Capital a visit."

Mrs. Sayouji looked skeptical. "You mean she's moving back here?"

"Yes, with her daughter." Mrs. Montgomery took a slice of her vanilla cake and added, " I heard that her daughter is getting married."

This earned a gasp from the two women. Mistress Kigara on the other hand just sipped her tea. Her fingers tightened its grip on her cup but her feature was calm and composed.

Mrs. Montgomery raised a brow. "You don't look surprise Ami?"

Mistress Ami Kigara took her time before answering. "Not really. I knew it back then that they were going to come back sooner or later." She lied. Actually she just found out about it last night and it made her furious. She was not able to sleep at all. She knew that their arrival would mean a change of plans and she did not like it.

Mrs. Lei-Anne Han asked, "Why would you think that? They _bought_ a town Ami, their very own town!"

"Come now, Lei-Anne. Sonomi loves the Capital. She loves activity. She would never settle in a quiet little town with her husband."

"That's true." Mrs. Saiyouji said. "Everybody loves the Capital. It is the center of trade and politics. It is where balls are held, it is where the Royal Castle stands erect, it is where the wealthy and famous people mingle. It is the life of the Li Empire. If you're not in the Capital, then its social suicide, its isolation!" she said wagging a finger as if lecturing, "Which is why Sonomi would want to come back. I've known Sonomi and I know how her mind works. She wanted to be at the center of everything. I was really surprised that she agreed to settle in that town. I was even surprised she got married!"

"People change, Himeno. I'm sure Sonomi changed when she fell for Kaito Daidouji." Mrs. Montgomery said.

Mrs. Himeno Saiyouji heaved a sigh. "Really, Reesa. Still a hopeless romantic." And with that everyone laughed, all except for Mistress Kigara.

* * *

Syaoran stared at her, on how he seems to fail to predict her every move. He could never understand her train of thoughts.

"Well?" she asked, her green eyes still in a dreamy daze.

Syaoran looked away. It was the first time that he noticed her eyes. Beautiful as emeralds. "I haven't."

She nodded as if she suspected his answer. "A very important man in my life once told me of the story of the Forbidden Lovers." She paused. " She was royalty and he was a merchant's child. She has always lived in luxury, he, in poverty. She went to parties, mingle with friends, he, absorbed with helping his father and working day and night. One day, the young girl went to town with her friends and there she saw him. It was love at first sight, something that she never experienced before because you see, she was never happy. And somehow looking at the young man made her feel that life was worth living. She knew at once that she was destined to be with him. So whenever she could she would escape from her mansion and she would pretend to be a commoner. She befriended the young man. Unknown to her, the young man had already met her before and had fallen for her long before she had. And so the whole time he knew who she was but because he wanted to be with her, pretended otherwise. The charade went on for quite awhile until suddenly the girl was announced to be engaged with a young man from another wealthy family. After that, the girl confessed her feelings to the young man she loved and he did the same. And then every night they would meet here in the Fountain of Hope so that the angel would bring their hopes to heaven and that they could finally be together. No more ranks, no more boundaries, just two people in love."

She looked at him, her eyes watching his expression. He didn't realize that he was so absorbed with the story and that he was staring at the young girl. Something in his expression must have made her stop. He faked a cough. "Well? Continue." He said nonchalantly.

The girl smiled. "You know what, you may not look like it, bit deep inside you're a hopeless romantic." And with this she giggled.

This made him turn red and he looked down, hiding his face under his bangs. Did she just tease him? "Look," he said his face now composed. "If you're through with your story then can we now leave?"

She stopped giggling. "Hai-hai." But her eyes were still smiling. "Give me one minute." She stood up, clamped her hands near her chest and closed her eyes.

Once again, Syaoran could not help but be intrigued by her and somehow… mesmerized? She opened her eyes, and Syaoran quickly shifted his gaze.

"Let's go?" she asked.

But he was already walking away. The young girl giggled and followed him. He could not understand why he would suddenly end up staring at her. And why does she annoy him all the time? Heck, why does he feel annoyed all the time? Is she really just that obnoxious? Or was he finding fault on something that was completely nothing? Is something wrong with her? Or…

… with him?

"Are you hungry?" she asked, smiling. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"No."

"How about drinks? Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"You seem to be deep in thought is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" she inquired, worriedly. "Are you sick?"

He stopped abruptly, which startled the girl, and he shot her a furious gaze. "Look, you're making it very difficult for me to fulfill my promise. Now, if you don't want me to just leave you here in the streets, I suggest you keep your mouth tightly shut and mind your own business. Got that? Would you like me to rephrase my words so it would be more comprehensible to your dull little brain?"

The words hit her straight on the face. She seemed to be in shock. She did not move or even blinked. She just stared at him. Finally when she was able to find her voice she said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you in any way. I just wanted to be your friend. You see," she paused feeling a lump on her throat, "I never had any."

This took Syaoran by surprised.

She was fighting her tears. "But I get it." She stood there waiting for him. "Lead the way." Syaoran hesitated. Now, he felt guilty. He didn't mean it to sound that way. He didn't even mean to say any of it at all. Why on earth was he acting like this?

He quietly continued his trek and she silently trailed behind him, giving enough distance.

Unknown to both of them, a beautiful black carriage passed by, its curtain creating a small crack which enabled a pair of deep blue eyes to catch a glimpse of her and her retreating figure.

Time passed by quickly but the air between them still grew heavier. The long and uncomfortable silence continued until they reached Melrose Road. Any moment now and they would arrive at the Kigara Estate.

Syaoran felt that he had just done something unforgivable. He had said some awful things to a lady, regardless of her rank or status in society. He was educated, well-bred. Where were his manners, his years and years of education, his long experience in social etiquette? He was still undecided on how to convey what he felt, but he knew it was now or never.

"Look," he started to say, still walking, but his voice hinted that he was nervous. "I did not mean it to sound that way. It was foolish, offensive and inexcusable."

She did not answer.

"I know I did something I should not have. I don't know why I said it; I don't even know what came over me but… I was at fault. I'm sorry."

Still, she did not answer.

"I'm not used to apologizing you know. Back home, my word is the law. No one would dare cross me. Aside from my family, I never apologize to other people. You're the first."

Still silence.

Syaoran thought she would never speak to him again. He was about to give up when he heard her speak in a low voice, hurt evident in her tone.

"So does that mean," her small voice quivered, "that I should forgive you because you _ordered_ me to? That I should feel honored?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. "I could order you," he said, "but what good will it do? It is entirely in your power if you would want to forgive me. But I want you to know," he stop in his tracks and turned to meet her eyes, for her to see his sincerity, his repentance, "that I am deeply, deeply sorry for what I said."

She stared at him for awhile, her emerald eyes unreadable. Then finally after a lengthy silence, "So does this mean that I should really, really feel honored because you are deeply, deeply sorry for what you said?" Her face was serious but Syaoran could catch mockery in her tone.

"Yes," he smiled with relief, "you really should feel honored."

With this the girl smiled. "I accept your apology. And I don't always bend this quickly. So I think you should feel honored as well."

He grinned. "Yes, I should."

And they both laughed, all the tension gone. He did not understand how this girl could shift his mood so quickly, could affect his emotions as if she held them in her hands, but he was glad that at last the fight was over and she had forgiven him.

She approached him and she reached for his hand. "Thank you, I guess this is goodbye."

He looked at her confused.

"Ummm, I could already see the Mansion." Syaoran turned. She was right; the gate was not far from where they stood. He was too lost in his thoughts to have actually noticed. "I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't know how. I think I can handle this one from here. Thank you. You don't know how much you've helped me."

Syaoran reached her hand. He wanted so badly to ask her name. But he knew that if he did he would have to give his and he could not afford to do that. He did not wish to lie either.

The girl's expression was also as if she was debating on something. Finally she grabbed her bag and took a small pendant; it was shaped in a key. "A gift."

She held it in front of her. She was giving him a choice if whether he would want to accept or not. He took it and she smiled. "My very first friend?"

Syaoran looked at the pendant and smiled. "Yes. Your very first friend."

With that she waved him a goodbye and hurriedly headed to the gates.

"Wait!" Syaoran shouted.

The girl looked back nervously.

"Tell me, what happened to them?"

She was confused.

"You know, the Forbidden Lovers."

Her eyes lit up. "I'll tell you about it next time." She winked. "Until we meet again." And then she was gone.

Syaoran's smile never left his face as he thrust the pendant in his pocket. He gave the Mansion one last look and he was off, back to his own little world, back to his own reality.

Sakura entered the house, her heart racing wild. She closed the door behind her, her back leaning on its tall frame. She could not help but remember his face, his smile. She had wanted to know his name but knew that she must never see him ever again. She thought breaking one rule would be all right, but she had broken all the rules in just one day! She had left the house; she had actually made an impression on someone and she even told him where she lived! Then a small little voice comforted her. There was still one rule she did not broke, but she very nearly did. She did not tell him her name. Her name…

She slowly sank on the floor to capture everything in her mind. How she wished to have known his, though. But deep inside, she was happy. Her first encounter with a stranger, on her own and she had made a friend! Though he was not exactly a friendly friend. He was a grouch for that matter!

Mr. Grouch? Not a bad nickname. Very childish but…

She suppressed a giggle.

"Would you care to share what it is that makes you oh so delighted, dear Sakura?"

The voice startled her and she looked up to see the Mistress standing by the staircase appraising her sternly. Sakura stood up hesitantly. The Mistress approached her, her strides careful, her face calm and composed and her deep blue eyes burning in rage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't forget! R&R!


	4. Escape

**BOUNDARIES by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Introduction**

**HIS…**

His mother always told him to choose with his head and not with his heart. This has been the secret that led to the success of their kingdom. Bound by his duties he was not to do otherwise. But when the time came for him to rule and find a bride will he heed his mother's advice? Now when he met someone who may have awakened his heart, will he choose to fight or will he in turn make a sacrifice?

**HERS…**

It was not her choice. It never was. Forced to hide and live in fear, she refused to draw attention to her existence. She was never to set foot outside the confines of her sanctuary. But when love, as she least expects, comes knocking, will she let it in? Bound by reality, will she learn to make a stand? Will she take a chance? Or will she once again let someone else make the choice, when the choice should have been hers- a decision that should be left in her hands?

_**A gripping tale of secrets, love, mystery and fantasy with exciting twists in a life filled with Boundaries.**_

* * *

**-Escape-**

"I-I" Sakura stammered. She did not understand why the Mistress was back so soon. It was still late in the afternoon and she had said that morning that they would be having dinner with the Kings. What made her change her plans? Sakura had been so keen on leaving for, having known her for a long time; the Mistress always sticks with her plans. For years she had somehow understood the Mistress's character, her way of thinking.

Of all the days to be out of character, why now? She thought bitterly.

"I was out, strolling in the garden around the estate, Mistress Kigara. I did not hear you come in that's why I was not-"

"SILENCE!" her voice echoed around the house. Sakura could now see the change in her features. The Mistress's face, very different from before, the face that Sakura rarely sees but makes her tremble in fear, the face that had haunted her in her dreams, the face that even her own daughters fear, it was that face that Sakura was now confronted with. "I do not want to hear your lies, and you know very well, Sakura, how much I abhor lies. Now tell me, where were you?"

Sakura knew there was no escape. " I went- I went to town, Mistress."

The Mistress was towering her trembling figure and she grabbed Sakura's wrist very tightly, pulling Sakura's face near hers. "Didn't I tell you to never _ever _leave this house, Sakura? Didn't I? Tell me!" She was shaking her and Sakura answered in pain, "Yes, Mistress." She lowered her gaze not wanting to look at the Mistress's hateful orbs.

The Mistress took Sakura's chin and forced Sakura to look at her. "Remember this. If you ever leave this house ever again, you will regret it. And I will make sure that the others will as well."

Sakura panicked. For "others" it meant Miss Sai and the rest of the household. "They had nothing to do with this," she spoke quickly, "I swear, I sneaked out. I just wanted-"

" You wanted to what?" The Mistress retorted. "To disobey me, is that it? You really want to make me angry, Sakura? Or do you just yearn to be punished."

With that last word Sakura quickly shook her head in defense. Punishment! "No, Mistress Sai. I just wanted for once in my life, to go out, to see the outside, that was all there is to it. I swear, I will never want to antagonize you."

But it was too late. The Mistress dragged her to the kitchen and down to the basement. She unlocked the door and threw Sakura inside the dark room. "I think this will suffice for tonight." And with that the door closed with a loud bang, leaving Sakura in the darkness, sobbing until there were no more tears left to shed.

* * *

"Syaoran, you fool! Where have you been? I thought you were just going to stroll around for a bit? You were gone for more than eight hours!" Eriol was scolding Syaoran but the other seemed to be oblivious of his friend's words.

"Calm down, Eriol. It's not like someone found out I was gone. Besides, I trust you did your part perfectly." Syaoran was now dressed in his royal garment and was preparing for the dinner with the Queen.

"It would have been all right if you had decided to stick to our arrangement. I thought it would be only for an hour or two. I didn't realize I had to make excuses for the whole day's affairs!"

Eriol could not help but remember the torment he had gone through for the past hours. He had to make excuses of all sorts for all of the Prince classes, had resolved to make a few minor incidents to cancel his affairs and had to avoid the Queen all day in case she would look for him. All this effort just for Syaoran's little whim. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Syaoran was busy with his top.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Syaoran halted and Eriol could sense a change in his friend. With Syaoran's back on Eriol, he could not see his face but he knew something was amiss.

But Syaoran turned to him and patted his back very hard. "Stop pretending that you're mad, Eriol. I've known you for a long time my friend and I know you love a challenge more than anything else. Today's incident surely tested your wits."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "True, true. Which makes me a very convenient friend, eh?"

Syaoran grinned and swung his arm around Eriol's neck. Playfully he said, "And with all the troubles I cause you, I could say the same as well."

They both laughed. "I guess that makes us even."

"But I want you to know," Syaoran's tone was suddenly serious. "That I'm glad that you're here."

Eriol was caught in surprise. Then he raised his eyebrow. "Now, where did all this come from?"

Syaoran let go of Eriol and turned away from him pretending to be preoccupied with the button of his top. "It's just that we've been friends for a very long time and I never got to appreciate you." He remembered the girl with emerald eyes and he could not help but smile, facing away from Eriol's curious eyes.

This earned another questioning look from his navy blue-haired companion. Eriol was about to speak when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Syaoran called out, grateful for the interruption. Wei entered. Bowing, he addressed his message to Syaoran, "Master Li, your Mother wants to see you already. She's waiting outside by the garden."

Syaoran looked surprised. "The garden?" he looked at Eriol and he saw that his friend was somehow deep in thought. "Very well, Wei. Tell here I'll be right there."

Wei nodded and quietly left. Syaoran watched as the old man closed the door. Wei had been with the family for a very long time. He took care of Syaoran ever since he was little and knew Syaoran very well. He was more than just a servant, he was family and Syaoran couldn't help feeling that after he met the girl, he had somehow come to realize and to appreciate what he have and what he failed to see before, the people around him whom he cared and who cared for him.

He and Eriol left the room and went to the garden. His mother was sitting on one of the beautifully adorned silver chairs, another woman sitting opposite to her. They could not make out her face since she was facing away from the door to the huge expanse of flowers and statues in the garden. They seem to be talking seriously.

"Mother, shouldn't we be in the dining hall by now?" Syaoran said as he took the stairs down to where the two women were sitting.

The queen turned and smiled at her son. She was an elegant woman, her eyes gentle as she welcomed her son but Syaoran knew that they could turn cold and fierce and could make him cower under their gaze. Her black hair was tied behind on a high ponytail, adorned with a golden headpiece. She wore a long-sleeved white dress, with crimson borders.

She gestured to the other woman with her. "Syaoran, my son, we have visitors."

The other woman put her cup of tea down on the table and stood up. The Queen stood with her. She had short reddish-brown hair adorned with beautiful gold brooches and her amethyst eyes smiling warmly. "Hello, Syaoran."

"Aunt Sonomi?" Syaoran was surprised but Eriol only stood there his eyes resting on another figure standing by the pillars as the person watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"When did you get here?" Syaoran did not anymore bother with formalities. She was his mother's best friend and she was like a real aunt to him. He was about to approach the older woman when he finally noticed another pair of eyes watching him. Smiling broadly, he recognized her at once. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo Daidouji stood elegantly, her long black hair beautifully pulled into a pony tail. "It's been a long time Syaoran, Eriol." He addressed the two young men, warmly.

Syaoran said gleefully, "You look lovely, Tomoyo."

"Thank you." Her gaze shifted to the navy blue-haired young man standing behind Syaoran, her eyebrow rose inquisitively.

"You look beautiful" Eriol said sincerely. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes it has." She agreed.

Mrs. Daidouji said. "How long has it been Yelan? Three years hasn't it?"

"Yes" Yelan replied. "Quite a long time."

"And these two boys have really become quite the young men now. You both had grown very handsome. There should be tons of young ladies adoring you."

Eriol smiled his Cheshire Cat smile. "Thank you for the compliment, Aunt Sonomi, but those kind of things never really interests me."

Syaoran crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. "My sentiments exactly."

Mrs. Daidouju laughed. "My, my, it seems that Eriol is still more interested in books than girls. You were always the reader, the future scholar. And how about you Syaoran? Martial Arts, if I'm not mistaken?"

"You always have the sharpest of memories, Aunt Sonomi." Syaoran commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Queen Yelan spoke, "She always has the best of recollection."

"So how long will you be staying here in The Capital?" Syaoran asked, nonchalantly.

Mrs. Daidouju halted and looked at her friend. But the Queen merely said, "Eriol, would you mind escorting our guests to the dining hall. There's something I would like to discuss with my son in private."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

When they were gone, the Queen stood silently which made Syaoran uneasy. His instinct told him that this was not something he would like to hear.

"Mother, is there something that you're hiding from me?"

"Syaoran," she spoke after a moment's silence, her voice authoritative, "I think it is time for you to be married."

It took him awhile to be able to digest its meaning. "Married!" he exclaimed, his face showing indignation. "Why am I getting married? With whom?"

Then when he finally realized what was happening he was furious. "To Tomoyo." It was not a question. And he could not contain his anger. "How could you decide my future without even consulting me? Mother, you know I don't want to get married, well, not _yet_. There are still things I would like to do and besides shouldn't you first be _in love_ before you get married."

"Syaoran, you would be the last person I would expect to talk about love. Don't you remember three years ago? When I told you that Tomoyo would be the perfect candidate for our future queen and you even told me it was fine. At least she was a friend and you knew her already aside from the fact that she is beautiful."

"Mother, I was being sarcastic and I didn't think you would take it seriously! Heck I never recalled any of those until tonight when you brought it up. You could have asked for my permission before you brought Aunt Sonomi here and told her that I am to marry her daughter!"

"Don't forget who I am, Syaoran. I do not ask others' permissions."

"Then, fine! Opinion! You could have asked my opinion and you didn't. I'm not marrying Tomoyo." He said firmly, his resolved cannot be waivered.

"You know very well Syaoran that a Prince must marry before he reaches the age of twenty-one. This is something we cannot just disregard. A few more months and you're going to be twenty-one! Do you think you can fall in love with someone in eight months? Do you?"

"I am not marrying Tomoyo." He repeated.

"And if you do fall in love, what made you think that I would just accept any girl to marry my only son, to succeed me in my throne and to bear our family name?"

"I am capable, Mother, to choose who's suitable for me."

"A man in love does not recognize right or wrong, Syaoran. Love can sometimes cloud a person's judgment. His choices can never be trusted."

"I'm different!"

"You have obligations, you have responsibilities. Think about that. This is reality, Syaoran. You cannot escape these facts."

"Do you think marrying Tomoyo would make me happy, would make _her_ happy? Tell me, Mother, were you happy when _you_ were forced to marry Father?""

The Queen was stunned by his question. She was about to reply when a knock came to the door. Wei entered. "Master Eriol would like me to remind you, Your Majesty, that there are guests waiting for you."

The two of them looked at each other, their exteriors composed but their eyes conveying a message that neither was backing down. Finally the Queen was the first to speak, "Thank you, Wei."

They headed to the dining hall silently. The three of them became silent when the Queen entered. They knew from the look of the Queen's face that she was not in her good mood. Syaoran's face matched hers which led all of them to conclude that they were right with their suspicions: _Syaoran was defying the Queen_.

Over dinner, the women talked about the next day's affair on which they were to attend afternoon tea parties with few friends. On the other side, Eriol did most of the talking, while Tomoyo and Syaoran listened.

Well, Syaoran was only half-listening. He was thinking of what his mother had told him moments ago. It had been a long time since they had such an argument; the last was when she was forcing him to do something he did not want which almost led them to a shouting match.

He glanced at his mother and he heaved a sigh. Should he go through with it? His mother after all had a point but he couldn't grasp the idea of getting married. Then he glanced inconspicuously at Tomoyo and he knew that she was indeed the best candidate: beautiful, intelligent, charming, educated and a noble plus the fact that they are friends of the royal family.

In the middle of dinner, a soldier came bursting in. "Your Majesty," he said, kneeling, "we have urgent news."

"Can't it wait? Can you not see we are still dining, Captain?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, Prince Li, but I'm afraid this cannot wait." He glanced at the other people in the table and seemed reluctant to speak.

"Do not worry, Captain, these are my guests and rest assured that whatever you say will not go beyond this room."

He nodded and began his report. "A rebel was captured, Your Majesty, from the Northern Kingdom. We were on our usual patrol when we spotted the rebel."

Syaoran looked confused. "A rebel from the Reed Empire is here in our territory?"

"Yes, Prince Li."

The Queen thought for a moment. "Detain the prisoner. I want to see him."

The Captain seemed reluctant.

"Is there anything else you want to say, Captain?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty, I think you should see for yourself.'

"Very well." She looked at her guests apologetically. "I'm sorry Sonomi, Tomoyo but there's something I have to take care of."

"It's fine, Yelan. We still have a lot of time ahead of us."

Syaoran stood with the Queen, puzzled. "Mother, why do we have to involve ourselves with the Reed Empire's affairs?"

The Queen replied as she walked away, "Because we are in the process of forming our allegiance to them, Syaoran. I do not want to be involved in any complications. Let's just maintain good relations with our neighboring counties, shall we?"

Syaoran followed suit. "I'm coming with you." And accompanied Yelan out the door. "I don't understand why you want to form an alliance with them when-" but his words were cut short as the Captain closed the door behind him leaving Eriol in the company of their guests.

* * *

Days had passed since the horrible night of her birthday when she was locked up inside the basement. She stayed there the whole night, crying. Sakura had always been afraid of dark confined spaces and the Mistress knew about it which made such punishment the most suitable to ensure her obedience.

"Will you hurry up!" Michiko exclaimed loudly at Sakura, impatience evident in her tone.

Sakura was in Michiko's room helping her on her fittings. The girls had bought a bunch of dresses for the coming season where there will be lots of balls to attend to. Sadly, Sakura had never gone to any one of them.

"Hold still, Michiko." Sakura was having a hard time zipping her dress. It was too small for her size. Sakura could never understand the girls. They always buy dresses that are two sizes smaller. "Hold your breath one more time. There!"

When Sakura looked up she could see that it was not a sight to behold. Michiko was so tightly wrapped in her dress that she looked like she couldn't even breathe. Michiko tried to smile to the mirror but her face seemed like she was in agony. And finally she could not take it any longer and asked Sakura to unzip her dress. This occurred a few more times until finally they were all sent to the dressmaker to be repaired.

"Hurry up, will you? You have to help me curl my hair!" Michiko whined.

"Yes, Yes, I'm almost done." Sakura was stuffing the dresses back in their boxes when Hayako appeared.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you! Wendy is so incompetent. You have to help me with my fitting!"

Sakura looked up. "I think you should take those to the repairs with Michiko's. They also seem to be two sizes smaller."

Hayako looked outraged. "What made you think so? Since when did I ever buy my dresses in smaller sizes?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, not often really, just for the past couple of years."

"Enough, I do not want to hear any of your complaints. Just come with me or I will tell Mother!"

"No she's not!" Michiko interjected. "She has to do my hair. Unlike your ugly waves, my curls should be given more attention."

"Curls? Hah! Like those hair would even pass for curls! Those ugly wiggling tresses should be shorn!"

"How dare you! You may be older than I am but I am way more beautiful!"

"If you are the epitome of beauty then it will be the death of me to be considered beautiful like you!"

"Oh! Shut up! Come now Sakura and get those hot irons ready."

"Oh no you don't!" and Hayako grabbed Sakura's arm out to the door but Michiko was able to grabbed Sakura's other arm and it was a game of tug-of-war. The girls were creating such a ruckus that the Mistress came to the room and stared them all down.

Finally it was decided that Sakura was to do the fitting with Hayako while Wendy would heat the irons. When Sakura was through with the fittings she was to assist Wendy with curling Michiko's hair and then afterwards work on Hayako's waves. The day was like any other. She had to do her chores, help clean the kitchen, make sure the furniture was dusted and other things the Mistress wants done. Sakura knew that with Lisa, Wendy and Mrs. Sai she didn't have to do that much. Unfortunately, Mistress Kigara just finds joy in tormenting her.

It was already late in the afternoon when she realized that Miss Sai had not yet come back from the market. She had left at noon and she had not yet returned.

"Sakura!"

She jerked her head up from scrubbing the floor when she heard the old lady enter the kitchen. She was panting and looked like she was in distress. Sakura got up quickly. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have gotten news that one of the rebels from the North had been captured and is now being held in the castle."

Sakura gasped. "Could it be…" She could not make herself say it. But there was a great possibility. It had been ten years since she last saw him. If it really was her brother what would she do? What if he was trying to communicate with her and then he was caught? That man would surely find out and then he might have him killed. No, he _will_ kill him. There's no doubt about it. She had to find out.

" Miss Sai, I need to get there! I need to see for myself it if really is my brother. I've got to save him!"

"Sakura, we don't even know if it's really him. And it's just too dangerous. Besides if the Mistress finds out, you'll get yourself in bigger trouble." Miss Sai was trying to calm her down but deep inside she was also gravely worried. She had not heard from them for years now, what if they really tried to come and were caught?

"I don't care. Please, there've got to be a way to enter the castle."

Miss Sai was hesitant.

"He's the only family I have left." Sakura was already crying.

Miss Sai's eyes were filled with mixed emotions, torn on what she had to do. She understood what Sakura must be feeling but what else could they do? She hugged the young girl in a long embrace, then pulled away to stare at her. Seeing Sakura's expression made her realize that a decision needs to be made

"Very well. I will help you. But first," she looked at her with sad, worried eyes filled with motherly love, "you must escape."

**Author's Note:**

If you guys ever encounter grammatically incorrect sentences, i apologize. With that aside, R&R puhlease! =)


	5. Pretence

**BOUNDARIES by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Pretence**

She pulled Sakura to her quarters and took a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it. "Give this to Mrs. Liang, she works in the palace. Tell her that you are my niece and that you are looking for work since your mother is sick and you needed the money to buy her medicines. Mrs. Liang is a very nice lady and she will be able to recommend you to be hired as one of the chambermaids. With the coming season, everyone will be busy with all the balls that they would definitely need some extra pair of hands. Don't tell anyone your real name. You are to be Sakura Ling."

Sakura nodded. "You have to leave as soon as possible. It would not be long before the whole town knows and the time before the Reed Empire would be informed."

She put the letter in an envelope. "Be very careful, don't attract attention to yourself. And promise me not to do anything rash. If-" she felt a lump on her throat, "if it really is Touya, then you have to get out of there and meet me and we could arrange for you to hide somewhere else."

But Sakura's eyes were saying otherwise and Mrs. Sai knew that if it really was her brother then she would do all her power to save him, even if it meant risking her life. And with this knowledge, Miss Sai prayed with all her heart that the person trapped in the cell is not Touya.. "I'm not really sure if I'm doing the right thing. But I know that if I stop you, you would just go through with it on your own. Probably sneak in the castle and then end up getting caught."

With this Sakura could not help but grin with tears in her eyes. "You know me too well Miss Sai."

"Yes, well, you are like a child to me." She touched Sakura's cheeks. "Now up you go and get everything ready. You have to leave tonight."

Sakura shot to the stairs, took the few belongings she could carry, rehearsing in her mind the things that need to be done.

Afterwards, Sakura went back to the kitchen and continued scrubbing the floor with new emotions invading her system. It was no longer the tired and weary feeling but fear, excitement and worry, bound together, that came rushing which made her put more effort on her work than needed.

It seemed that everything was a blur to Sakura as she sat on the table with the Kigara's, hearing them bickering at each other, complaining about Sakura and then the rundown of next morning's chores, which Sakura knew she will never get to do, before they finally retired to their bedrooms.

Sakura paced back and forth in her room, waiting for the Kigaras to fall asleep. The two girls seemed to be exhausted that they slept early. Sakura knew because she could see the lights were turned off from under their bedroom doors when Sakura once more took a peek for the nth time. She was getting really nervous. The Mistress seemed to be still awake and it was nearly pass midnight. Then suddenly the lights went out. Sakura closed her door and took the brown bag, stuffed with her clothes and other essentials and of course, the satin bag. Sakura checked again to be sure that she had it.

The door opened. Miss Sai walked in carrying a small lamp. "Let's go." They tiptoed to the hallway down the stairs until finally they were out of the house. Tony the gardener was waiting for them with Mr. Ling, a black stallion beside him.

"I can't ride very fast anymore so I asked Tony to take you to Town Square and help you find a place to stay for tonight. Take care, my dear." He gave her a hug. "Strong and brave just like your mother and father."

Sakura was startled by the mention of her parents. "You knew my parents?"

"Of course." It was Miss Sai who answered.

"But why didn't you even mention them to me?"

"It was because Seiji Yamato told us not to. But I want you to know that you are very much like a Kinomoto. If they were here, I'm sure they will be so proud of you."

Sakura had many questions to ask them but she knew she had to leave. She was pressed with time before the Mistress wakes up and find out she was gone. She hugged them both and took something from her bag. It was the souvenirs she bought. After the incident with Mistress Kigara she had forgotten about them. "These are for you."

With teary eyes they watched as Sakura and Tony led the horse out of the estate and disappear into the night.

* * *

It was already eight when she woke up and she hurriedly checked out, bought some snacks and then left. She took out a small piece of paper together with a white envelope. The paper contained the direction to the castle which Miss Sai drew when she revealed she lost her map. When she finally reached the golden gates she asked one of the guards. After a moment a small old lady appeared, her gray hair tied into a bun, her clothes that of a servant of the royal castle. Sakura knew at once that this must be Mrs. Liang and she handed her the letter. She received it without speaking.

After reading, the old woman looked at her appraisingly. Then she said, "Well come with me now, my dear and I'll introduce you to the Madam."

Sakura found herself face to face with a tall woman about thirty wearing thick glasses her hair tied into a tight bun. When she was briefed of Sakura's condition, she looked at Sakura from head to toe and said haughtily, "Well now, I guess we do need an extra pair of hands." And without another word the Madam proceeded on supervising the day's work, leaving Sakura to wonder if she was faced with the prospect of meeting another Mistress Kigara.

Sakura was then led to her quarters and just like that she had become one of the castle's servants all because of Miss Sai's connections. If Mrs. Sai did not recommend her to Mrs. Liang, and Mrs. Liang to the Madam, she would not have succeeded in infiltrating the castle.

She was given a change of clothes and then the task of dusting the furniture in one of the hallways. The day went by but Sakura did not succeed in her objective having the Madam on her heel monitoring her every move. But since she had a lot of training with this kind of job, she was able to do it smoothly without any incidents.

The next day, the Madam decided to focus her attention on other matters, which Sakura was very much grateful, that she was able to mingle with the other servants. It was not that hard. Most of them like to gossip and because she was new, everyone was eager to share a thing or two. Most of the gossips were about the royal family, the prince's rumored fiancé and other intrigues Sakura was not interested of. Luckily, Sakura was able to know where the prisoner was kept when she heard one of the guards on break talking to some of the servants. But it seemed that information about the prisoner was very limited and she could not even get a description.

On the third day, her mind was very preoccupied on how she was going to sneak in. She had very little time left. She did not know if the Reed Empire were already informed or if they are now on their way here in the East.

"You there!" she looked up to see a senior servant motioning to her. "Bring this to the garden." It was a breakfast for three, a plate of sandwiches, three glasses and a pitcher of lime juice.

Sakura nodded and took the tray. She walked slowly, hoping she would not make any mistakes in front of the royalty. She did not want to be sent away before she could even have a chance to catch a glimpse of the prisoner.

When she neared the garden she could hear two voices: a man and a woman. They were conversing cheerfully. The woman's voice was sweet, beautiful and pleasant, a voice of a siren that could melt any heart. The other man seemed to be talking gently to her, with so much hidden affection; one has to listen very carefully to notice.

She took the stairs one at a time, nervous. She reached the bottom and she sighed in relief. She was about to move forward when a black cat ran passed her which startled her and made her lose her balance. An empty glass fell from the tray and she yelped while balancing the remaining contents of what she carried.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, startled as well.

"Uh, yes. A cat appeared and I-well-" Sakura stammered staring at the tray as she carefully placed it down the table, greatly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it was my cat, Spinel. He likes doing that you know, startling people."

Sakura took the plate and placed it on the table, still avoiding their eyes. "Please forgive me, Miss, about the other glass. I'll come back and replace it right away."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. We're still waiting for our other companion. So what were you saying again?"

It seemed the other person did not hear the lady. "Eriol? Are you all right?"

Sakura finished putting the tray down and bowed. But when she straightened up she caught the young man staring at her as if he was surprised. Sakura panicked. Did she do anything wrong? She quickly gathered the broken pieces to her apron but she could still feel his gaze never leaving her. She tried to remain composed even when inside she was screaming in fear. Did she anger him? Was he capable of dismissing her from her post?

"Eriol? Can you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry. I was um- thinking about something."

"Really?" She did not believe him. "I thought you were staring at…" she let her words hang.

But he seemed to be confused. "What were we talking about again?"

She sighed. "Never mind."

Sakura left after gathering the broken shards of glass. She disposed of it and went straight to the kitchen to ask for another.

"Oh my! What happened to your hands?"

She looked down, startled that it was covered with blood. "Quickly! Rinse it with water."

Sakura let someone lead her to the sink. She must have cut herself while picking up the shards. But she could not feel the pain as she was feeling lightheaded and sick with worry. What will happen when the Madam finds out? Will she be furious?

She explained what happened. One of the maids volunteered to take the glass to the garden. She sank on one of the chairs, sulking. What will she do now?

* * *

Syaoran appeared in the garden and sat on one of the empty chairs looking at both Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol seemed to be deep in thought; brows arched together and eyes distant, his left arm across his chest, his other arm resting on his left and his right hand rubbing his chin. Tomoyo on the other hand was quietly studying Eriol that Syaoran could not help but sigh.

"Are you two fighting?" Syaoran asked before taking a bite on his sandwich.

Eriol looked up surprised at seeing Syaoran. "Did you just come in?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I've been trying to talk to you for ages and you just sat there like in some kind of trance. Did something happen?"

Tomoyo remained quiet but her eyes were on Eriol.

"Nothing I was just thinking of something."

"_That _is just stating the obvious."

But Eriol seemed not to hear him. "If you'll excuse me." He said standing up. "There's something I have to take care of." He briefly adjusted his glasses.

Tomoyo spoke. "Eriol, are you sure you're okay?"

But Eriol did not bother to answer as he went inside.

Tomoyo heaved a sigh and faced Syaoran. "He was just fine before. I mean we were talking and laughing then suddenly he just clamed up. It was after the servant appeared. I don't know what happened to him."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "A servant?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. She broke a glass and I talked to her for awhile. But when I looked back at Eriol he was," she stopped, remembering what happened, "staring at her like he was seeing a ghost. He was shocked. I think that was the word."

It was Syaoran who was now surprised. "Eriol stared at a girl?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I know. I mean for all the years I've known him I've never seen any girl catch his interest that way. I mean I've never seen any girl catch Eriol's interest at all!"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to assume Eriol's position. He shook his head. "Neither have I. Could it be?"

"Could it be what?"

"That Eriol has finally found his love interest?"

Tomoyo looked confused. "I don't think that was how it looked like to me. He definitely did not look in love."

"But think about it, it's not like everyone reacts the same way when they're in love. Eriol is inexperienced. Maybe he was surprised. That would explain his expression."

"I'm not sure." Tomoyo was skeptical. "It doesn't _feel _that way."

But Syaoran was laughing hard. "I can't wait till I find this servant. What does she look like?"

Tomoyo tried to remember. "I did not exactly get a good look at her. For one I think she was new, she was about as tall as I am, with auburn hair and fair complexion. That's just about it."

"What made you think she's new?"

"Well for the past couple of days I've been here, I more or less caught a glimpse of every servant in the castle. I have to tell you that if I ever saw her before, she would have registered in my memory. You know, a sense of familiarity. "

He nodded. "Like mother, like daughter."

Tomoyo smiled. "That should be expected."

And they proceeded with their meal. Syaoran stopped mid-way from taking another bite. "You know, what, Tomoyo?"

"What?" she asked holding her glass.

"I think I might just try to find her."

* * *

Carrying a tray, she quietly walked through the hallway heading towards the underground prison cell. Her left hand was bandaged but her mind was too wrapped up to feel any pain. She walked slowly, her features composed but her eyes alert and her heart thumping hard.

Just earlier, the Madam had called her attention. She knew she must have found out of this morning's incident and would probably scold her and even fire her! She could feel the furious beating of her heart; it felt like it would burst any minute. Oh, how she wished to be given just a little more time. She just needed to get a glimpse of the prisoner and to confirm if it really was her brother. Even five minutes would do.

The Madam was angry. "What is this I hear that you were careless this morning?" and she went on with her lecture. Sakura did not listen and began calculating on her next move. How will she approach the prison cell? Today's incident just proved that she needed to act fast or else she would lose her chance.

"Were you even listening?" the Madam was clearly annoyed.

Sakura just stared at her.

"I said the Prince had requested for you to serve his breakfast tomorrow."

Sakura was stunned. "Requested? For me?" she did not believe her ears.

The Madam was now on the edge. "Yes. Are you deaf? I said he requested for you to bring his breakfast tomorrow." She sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "If it were me you would have been sent packing by now. Mistakes are never tolerated under my watch. But since it was the Prince's order, I had no other choice but to obey." She walked away mumbling to herself on how incompetent Sakura was.

The young lady was left staring at the Madam's retreating figure. She had decided, she could not wait for tomorrow. It was a good thing that she was able to persuade the maid in-charge to let her take the meal to the prisoner.

She met the guard on duty standing near the opening where a narrow staircase was situated leading to the underground dungeon. The guard looked at her. She smiled and gestured to the food she was carrying.

She took the narrow, creepy stairs down the dungeon, the guard at her heel. The foul smell hitting her by surprise, she scanned the area. Rats running into dark holes, walls with steel doors in between, dim light with no window, it was a place that would drain one's energy and suck one's soul. She couldn't bear it if her brother was really imprisoned in such filthy place.

"Just slide the tray below the door."

Sakura stood motionless. She did not expect this. "Um," she said , "wouldn't it be best if I gave it to him directly?" Great! It was not a smart question to ask.

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you crazy? Just stuff the tray and leave!"

But Sakura couldn't just leave. "I think it would be impolite to just leave it there like that." Another stupid thing to say. If she tried to fight him off, will she win?

The guard was now suspicious. "Who are you?"

Just great! "I work here. See?" she said indicating her clothes.

"Then do your job and leave. I do not have time for this crap."

But Sakura would not budge.

"If you do not leave now, I'll-"

"What's going on here?"

They both looked up. A young man was standing by the staircase with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing glasses and he strode with an air of authority.

"Sir, this young lady here insists on opening this door. I told her to leave the food but she won't listen. I was about to bring her to Her Majesty's attention."

"That wouldn't be necessary. Leave us."

The guard was hesitant.

He spoke once more, stressing his words. "Just leave. And speak about this to no one."

The man left leaving Sakura in the hands of another stranger. She had met him before, just this morning. She was about to speak when suddenly the young man took off his glasses and gazed at her with such intensity.

"What are you doing here- Kinomoto Sakura?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know I'm still not good at this. Still having a hard time conveying my ideas. hehe Oh, well. Read and Review? Read and Review! =)


End file.
